1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined machining method and in particular to a combined machining method involving forming a hole in an original sheet by means of thermal cutting and machining, and removing a cut member including the hole from the original sheet.
The present invention further relates to a combined machining device for implementing the above combined machining method.
2. Background Information
Welded structures for configuring main body frames for bridges, construction machinery, and industrial machinery and the like are obtained by taking out cut members of various shapes from an original sheet. Thermal cutting, such as plasma cutting, gas cutting, or laser cutting that is programmed to make a cut of any shape, is used when taking out this type of cut member.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. S59-196115 discloses a combined machining device equipped with a machining head onto which a cutting tool, such as a drill or and end mill, can be mounted, the machining head being different from a machining head for thermal cutting having installed thereon a plasma torch, a gas torch, or a laser head and the like. In addition to thermal cutting, this type of combined machining device is used for machining complex precision holes which cannot be processed by thermal cutting, holes which are determined according to standards for machining, such as holes for joints in steel frames for construction, or grooves and the like for welding.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H09-216021 also discloses a combined machining device having a punch machining head and a laser machining head. This device forms pilot holes in a plate by means of the laser machining head and then performs finishing on the pilot hole by means of the punch machining head.